The New Avatar
by sirengirl15
Summary: This is a story about a girl whos learns a seceret about her life and it changes her life forever! Some fighting, No cussing!
1. Chapter 1 The best and worst day

The new avatar!

By: superj2012

The best and worst day!

Chapter 1…

It is my birthday today! I'm so happy I'm now 16! I am having the best of times and my boyfriend is next to me, kissing me.

"_Can this day get any better?"_

I considered. Then the monks came up to me and told me they needed to talk to me.

"_What is it did I do something wrong?"_

I walked nervously with them into a small room, it had nothing in it. The only thing it had was the top monks. I bowed down like I was taught to do. They looked at me and said.

"Jade you are a very important person."

"Thank you."

"You must understand, you are the avatar."

"What! How do you know?"

"By what toys you chose when you were little."

"Oh what am I suppose to do?"

"You must learn to bend the four elements and teach them to your brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes, his name is Aang and he is also the avatar."

"Thank you, I will."

"Good dismissed."

"Thank you."

I replied as I left still confused. I inspected my sun dial. I was to meet my boyfriend in less then 10mins.

"_Oh no I got to run!"_

I realized as I ran. I saw him, he is so cute, what? Who is that?

He was with another girl, kissing her! I air bended her away from him, and in anger shouted.

"What are you doing are you cheating on me, on my birthday?"

"Jade listen, since you are the avatar, it would be unfair if I got to date you. Don't you get it you are too special?"

"I don't care, I love you!"

"I'm sorry…Jade."

He replied as he walked away with the girl. I started to cry.

"_Why me?"_

A horrible end to a perfect day.

I started to learn the four elements I mastered all of the elements except fire. Then the monks sent me a message by messenger hawk. They were going to tell Aang he was the avatar early…on his 13th birthday!

"_No! I'm not ready!"_

But against my wishes I left and flew to the northern air temple. When I got there I was welcomed with opened arms and led to where the monks were telling Aang he was the avatar. I didn't go in but listened at the door. I heard them tell him, he was shocked, like I was. He ran out, I hid behind the door. He didn't want to leave to learn earth bending…he didn't want to leave the monks. He left a note and left, on his flying bison, in the middle of a large storm! I followed him, I needed to it was my job to protect my little brother. He fell into the water.

"Aang!"

I screamed. He didn't hear me instead he went into his avatar state and froze himself into ice. I did the same thing, not thinking.

That was 98 years ago.

Now I woke up and was shocked to notice that I was in a huge ice cube. I started unfreezing myself, with my avatar state and with fire.

"_Yes I'm out! How long was I in there?'_

"_I am in the middle of the ocean! How? Wait it's all coming back…Aang ran away, there was I huge storm, I froze myself."_

I remembered.

"_How long was I in there?"_

I decided to find out so in disguise I went to the northern air temple. When I got there no one was there.

"_Where is everyone?"_

I looked around; there was fire nation stuff everywhere! I saw skeletons of the monks.

"_No it can't be! Everyone's dead! What happened?"_

I left and went to an earth tribe. I asked around and found out we were in war with the fire nation, and that is been going on for about 98 years! I also learned that the avatars haven't returned and everyone thinks they are dead. That prince Zuko was searching for the avatars.

"_I need to meet him, but not as the avatar."_

So I went to look for prince Zuko and I found a fire nation ship. I flew on to it quietly and imagined.

_Yes, I can just quietly approach prince Zuko and master fire bending!"_

My thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling at me, he was an older man with long gray hair. I knew he knew who I was. He asked me to come down to where he was, in hesitation I did.

"So you are one of the avatars?"

He whispered.

"Yes, my name is Jade. I looking for prince Zuko, I need a fire bending teacher."

I explained.

"Yes, I know come this way."

"Um may I ask who you are?"

"Oh yes, sorry how rude of me, my name is Iroh, I'm Zuko's uncle."

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Iroh."

He chuckled.

"Please, call me uncle Iroh."

"Okay…uncle Iroh."

I replied. I was starting to like him; he seemed very trustworthy and kind. We got to a door; he knocked on it, someone on the other side shouted.

"What?"

"Prince Zuko you have a visitor."

The door opened to reveal someone about 17 or 18 years old, he had long black hair pulled up in a pony tail and he had a huge scar over his left eye.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Zuko asked.

"Her name is Jade, and she would like to learn fire bending."

Uncle Iroh lied.

"No, I don't have time for that!"

"But you must! I heard that you are an excellent fire bender and I can help you in whatever you are doing."

I exclaimed.

"Well I am an excellent fire bender…fine!'

He replied.

"Thank you prince Zuko you…"

I started to say as I bowed but he cut me off with a good night and slamming the door in my face.

"Humph!"


	2. Chapter 2 My first lesson

My First lesson!

Chapter 2…

Uncle Iroh led me to my room and he started to apologize for Zuko's behavior.

"I'm sorry, he is upset, confused and stressed…"

"It's fine, as long as I have a fire bending teacher."

I replied cutting him off.

"Okay here's your room."

Uncle Iroh exclaimed, stopping at a door.

"I'm tired it has been a long day, thank you for everything."

I replied gratefully.

"No problem, it is an honor to help the avatar."

He whispered bowing.

"I don't get it, why are you helping me, helping the avatar, when Zuko is hunting us?"

"Zuko is confused, he thinks that if he captures the avatars, that his father will restore his honor."

Uncle Iroh explained.

"Oh…well I need to get to sleep my lessons start early tomorrow."

"Yes, good night Jade, see you tomorrow."

"Night."

I closed my door and laid down on my bed and I drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. Then I walked to the deck, Zuko was already there.

"You're late!"

Zuko shouted not even looking at me.

"No, you're early!"

I yelled back, he glared at me, I glared back.

"Guys stop, let's get started and…"

Uncle Iroh was cut off by one of the ship's mates shouting.

"Look, what's that?"

We all looked; there was a great beam of blue light off in the distance.

"_Aang!"_

I perceived.

"Head our course for that light, it must be the avatars!"

Zuko commanded. Uncle Iroh side glanced me; I was still starring at the light.

"Aang!"

I whispered.


End file.
